Függetlenség
by KatieWR
Summary: 1783. szeptember 3., Versailles, Franciaország, a kastély kertje. Kellemes nyárvég, virágillat, madárdal, és egy beszélgetés. Jó olvasást!


Függetlenség

1783. szeptember 3., Versailles, Franciaország. Délután három óra.  
A teremben álló hatalmas ingaóra megkondult. Francis ásított egyet, ahogy a szék két hátsó lábára támaszkodott, és unalmában hintázott egy kicsit. A kondulások ütemére.  
Arthur azon gondolkodott, hogy most miért nem volt elég küldenie valakit maga helyett, mint majd' egy éve. A válasz természetesen magától értetődő volt: a novemberi csak egy előzetes béke volt. Nyugodtan küldhette a fontoskodó (idegesítő) fogalma-sincs-milyen tisztségviselőt, mert pontosan arra számítottak, hogy ő még nyalogatja a sebeit, és nem jelenik meg. Hát megfelelt az elvárásnak – sem kedve, sem lelki ereje nem volt eljönni. Amúgy is arra az idiótára borította volna az asztalt az első adandó alkalommal, vagyis amikor az megszólal.  
Most azonban muszáj volt, _tényleg muszáj_, hiszen parancsot kapott rá, kötelezték rá, és amúgy is. A vereséget is emelt fővel kell viselni. (De nem ettől a két lábon járó katasztrófától!)  
Az óra elütötte a hármat, a házigazda székének lábai egyszerre koppantak a padlóra a harmadik kongással. Fél másodperc csend telepedett a teremre.  
_Nem jött el.  
Nem jött el.  
NEM JÖTT EL?!  
_ Azonban mielőtt még Arthur tombolni (vagy más egyebet) kezdhetett volna, a nehéz kétszárnyú faajtó kivágódott. Alfred pofátlanul, köszönés nélkül vágtatott be a terembe, büszkén feszített kék-fehér-piros katonai egyenruhájában, és levetette magát a harmadik székre. Az ajtó ebben a pillanatban döndülve vágódott be mögötte, a hang végigrohant az egész kastélyon, majd minden elcsendesült.  
Az országokkal érkező hivatalnokok a szomszéd teremben gyűltek össze, de a legtöbbjük tisztában volt vele, hogy jelenlétük pusztán formalitás – por a történelemkönyvek lapjain, csak arra kellenek, hogy ne tűnjön fel: az a három ott bent kortalan és halhatatlan. És rajtuk múlik _minden_. Rajtuk áll vagy bukik a világ sorsa.  
- Örülünk, hogy ideértél, Amerika – szólalt meg a házigazda, mire a harmadik morgott valamit a nem létező bajsza alatt. – Tessék, Iggy? Mondtál valamit?  
- Csak azt, hogy haladjunk már! Nem érek rá egész nap! – fakadt ki idegesen.  
- Ó, azt hittem, maradsz nálam vacsorára – pislogott rá félredöntött fejjel a férfi meglepve.  
- Nem eszem csigát! – vágta rá élből az alapreagálást.  
- Nem is kell, gondoltam rád – kacsintott rá Francis. – Szóval maradsz, rendben.  
- Hé, én is itt vagyok! – csapott az asztalra Amerika, mire egy pillanat alatt fagyos csend ereszkedett a helyiségre. A hosszú hajú férfi színpadiasan sóhajtott egyet, aztán az előtte heverő paksamétából elővett kétszer három papírlapot.  
- Nem felejtettük el, nem kell izgulni – nyugtatta kedvesen, és a fiú elé tolta az első halmot. – Ez itt a függetlenségi nyilatkozatod, amiben a jelenlévő Anglia elismer téged önmagától független államként. Csak firkáld alá szépen. Mind a hármat. Senki nem marad ki a jóból – magyarázta nyugodtan, fél szemmel azonban a harmadik reakcióját leste. Arthur összefont karokkal ült, és nem pillantott feléjük. Csak hallgatta a toll sercegését a papíron. – Ezeket meg azért írd alá, hogy legyen, aki láttamozta a röpke békénket Iggyvel.  
- Tch – adott hangot nemtetszésének az angol.  
- Mi van? Holnap úgyis találunk okot, hogy öljük egymást!  
- Még ma este – mosolyodott el fanyarul, ahogy átvette az első három példányt. A legfelső lapon még a régi név szerepelt: Egyesült Kolóniák. A másodikon és a harmadikon már Amerikai Egyesült Államok (hivatalosan legalábbis mostantól használhatja). _Alfred F. Jones_. Még soha nem érezte ilyen hosszúnak leírni, hogy Nagy-Britannia Egyesült Királysága_, Arthur Kirkland._  
Egy papír nála maradt, a másik kettőt visszacsúsztatta az asztalon a franciának. Neki is alá kellett írnia. A békeszerződést már sokkal egyszerűbb volt szignózni. Francisszel békét kötni olyan mindennapos, mint a teázás. Általában nem is tart hosszú ideig. De kit érdekel, egész életükben ölték egymást.  
Ahogy ismét eltolta maga elől a papírokat, hirtelen fojtogatónak érezte a terem levegőjét. Odakint még kellemes nyár volt, délutáni hőség, virágillat és madárcsicsergés. Nyitott ablak. Mégsem bírt mozdulatlanul maradni.  
A csikordulásra mind a ketten összerezzentek, France felkapta a fejét, kezében megállt a toll.  
- Hé, ha miattad elrontom… - kezdte a szitkozódást, ám akkor Anglia már az ajtó felé tartott. Se szó, se beszéd. – Hová mész?!  
- Ki – hangzott a tömör felelet. – A kertbe – tette hozzá, majd csukódott az ajtó.  
- Idióta! – kiáltott utána. – Utálod a kertem, hé! Ki érti ezt…? - morogta maga elé a költői kérdést, ahogy visszahajolt a papír fölé, és végül ő is mindenhová odaírta a nevét.  
Alfred csak nézte az ajtót, amit eddig a hathatós belépője egyik eszközének tekintett, ám most szívesen vette volna, ha mondjuk, felgyullad és megsemmisül… egy percen belül. Nem értette magát, a helyzetet. Boldognak kellene lennie, hiszen ezért harcolt több mint nyolc éven át… Hogy végre elismerjék, hogy ne csak kihasználják, hogy ő maga dönthessen a dolgai felől, hogy ne bántsák az őslakosokat, hogy… hogy Arthur vegye már észre: ő igenis felnőtt és megáll a saját lábán! Nem kell az atyáskodás! Nem kell már neki mesét olvasni, nem kell betakarni este, és nincs szüksége védelemre, mert képes megvédeni önmagát!  
- … unk? Hé, Alfred! – szólította a francia, mire összerándult.  
- Mi? Bocs, nem figyeltem.  
- Mondom: iszunk? Tudod: bort. Pohárból. Koccintunk az egészségedre, ilyenek – magyarázta.  
- Aha, jó lenne. De most dolgom van – ugrott fel a székből. – Szólnál nekik, hogy ne görcsöljenek? – intett jelképesen a másik helyiség felé távoztában, és megint csukódott az ajtó.  
Francis ült, és egy percig némán bámult a nyílászáróra.  
- Áh, vagy úgy – mosolyodott el, aztán biccentett magának. Ő mindenesetre felbontotta az odakészített ünneplő-bort, elkortyolt egy pohárral, és csak azután ment át anyanyelvén és angolul jelenteni a sok ostoba politikusnak, hogy Amerika kinőtt a földből az új kontinensen, a hatalmas Nagy-Britannia kissé magába roskadt, hagyják békén, ő maga köszöni szépen, békében van a világgal. És most mindenki térjen szépen vissza Párizsba, küldjenek szét galambot, tündért, koboldot, cowboyt, meg amit akarnak a hírekkel. Ő meg elrendezi szépen a kialakuló újabb angol-amerikai háborút a kertjében.  
A kertjében! Ó, Mon Dieu, a kertje! Az ő gyönyörűséges kertje! Ha csak egyetlen szál virágnak baja esik, mind a kettő kínok kínjaival hal majd meg!

Amerika kóválygott egy ideig, mire egyáltalán kijutott a kastélyból. (Emiatt is késett el majdnem – a sokkal egyszerűbb dolgokhoz volt szokva.) És amikor kijutott, akkor sem a jó oldalon – a bejárattal találta szemben magát. Nem érdekelte, inkább körbefutja kétszer az egész épületet, de nem megy be még egyszer eltévedni. Annál kedvesebb az élete.  
Amint feltárult előtte a kert, megtorpant. Látott már francia kertet, persze. Pompázatos volt, gyönyörű, mesteri tervezésű, hihetetlenül jól megmunkált, és minden centiméteren látszott, hogy gondoskodnak róla az év minden egyes napján. Számára azonban túlontúl mesterkélt volt az egész. Az, hogy minden bokor formára nyírva, hogy minden fűszál egyformára vágva, hogy minden egyes növénynek funkciója, jelentése van, mindegyik csak a pompát, a gazdagságot rendeltetett megjeleníteni az anyatermészet egy ilyen átlátszó csomagolásában.  
_ Iggy kertjében lehet bújócskázni.  
_ Belevetette magát a labirintusként is szerepeltethető növényáradatba, és fejét kapkodva kezdte keresni Arthurt. Tudta, hogy itt van, hiszen annyira nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem fog hazudni, nem gondolja meg magát fél úton, és csörtet be a lakosztályába magában puffogni. Nem, inkább a kert. Még ha utálja is.  
Megtalálja, és jól odamondja neki. Már csak azért is, mert nem tűri ezt a viselkedést, tőle meg pláne nem. Hogy volt képe…?!  
Fogalma sem volt, mennyi ideje csatangolt már a kertben, minden olyan egyformának tűnt, és folyton úgy érezte, hogy körbe-körbe halad. Pedig mikor olykor hátra-hátrapillantott, a kastély mindig más szögből látszott, tehát haladt valamerre, ez nem kétséges. Vajon a férfi jobban ismeri nála a kertet? El tudna bújni előle, ha tudná, hogy keresi?  
Nem, biztosan nem.  
_Hiszen megtalálná.  
Hiszen megtalálta!_  
Éppen egy virág kelyhébe hajolt bele, mormogott valamit. (Már megint azok a fura képzeletbeli barátai?) Látszólag nem vette őt észre. Annyi baj legyen. Talált egy szűkös ösvényt, amin át tudta verekedni magát a túloldalra. Ez nagy zörgéssel, némi szitkozódással és harccal járt, ugyanis rózsák nem gondolták kellőképpen komolyan az ő átjutási szándékát (naná, ők sem). Így kis híján felborult, pontosabban szólva beleborult egy másik rózsabokorba, ám ez nem történt meg, mert időben visszanyerte az egyensúlyát. Az a pár karcolás rögtön eltűnt bőréről, a ruhái azonban nem forrtak be maguktól, a szövet nem javítja meg magát, bármennyire is erős a viselője. A ruhák csak ruhák, a halandó világhoz tartoznak.  
- Hé, Iggy! – szólította meg. Összerezzent, ezt tisztán látta. Ahogyan azt is, hogy felegyenesedik, hátat fordít neki, és olyan nyugodtan indul a vele ellenkező irányba, mintha csak most jutott volna eszébe, hogy halaszthatatlan tennivalója akadt.  
_Na nem!_  
Utána lendült, hosszú lépésekkel, szinte rohant. Elkapta az angol vállát, határozott, erős rántással fordította maga felé. Dühösen és kíváncsian bámult bele az arcába, tudni akarta, mire gondol a másik, miért viselkedik vele így. Persze, biztosan dühös, nagyon is, de… rá sem nézett, míg bent voltak. Mintha ott sem lett volna, csak Francishoz beszélt, ha megszólalt.  
- Hagyj békén! – mordult rá felvillanó szemekkel, és elütötte karját. Alfred meglepődve nézett rá. Előfordult néha, főleg az utóbbi időben, mikor Arthur szerint „kamaszodott", hogy meg-meglegyintette, de az csak a nevelő célzat volt (hatástalanul), és több volt a feddés, aztán a férfi megenyhült, és mindig megpróbált a lelkére beszélni. Mert sosem akarta bántani. De most más volt. Szemeiből dühös szikrák ömlöttek, hirtelen megértette: már nem az őt olyan odaadóan gyámolító bratyója volt, hanem valaki egészen más. Egy olyan ország, akitől Francis segítsége nélkül joggal tarthatna.  
Arthur megint tett egy hátraarcot, feltett szándéka volt távozni, ám az amerikai nem hagyta. Elé ugrott, elállta az útját.  
- Ne tégy úgy, mintha itt sem lennék! – kiáltott rá. – És hallgass meg, ha beszélni akarok veled!  
- Nincs miről beszélnünk! – vágta rá.  
- Ugyan már, Iggy, tudom, hogy mo-  
- Neked Nagy-Britannia, értve?! – vágott a szavába, és egy pillanatra csak a kapkodó lélegzeteiket lehetett hallani.  
- És még én vagyok éretlen és gyerekes, igaz? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét, szavai egészen csendesek voltak.  
- Ezt akartad, nem? Hogy ne legyen közünk egymáshoz! Sikerült, légy boldog, engem meg hagyj békén! – Még egy hátraarc, nem az utolsó. Hosszú léptek, a fű halk suhogása, rezgő, friss rózsalevelek és nehéz illat a kora őszi szellőben.  
- Átkozottul nagyot tévedsz te idióta! – üvöltött utána torkaszakadtából Alfred, hangja még sokáig visszhangzott a tájon, elsöpört minden idillit.  
Arthur megtorpant, kezei ökölben, szemeit nedvesség csípte.  
- Én nem azt akartam, hogy ne legyen közünk egymáshoz – jelentette ki sokkal halkabban, kissé rekedten. – Én csak azt akartam, hogy vedd észre: már nem az a gyámoltalan kölyök vagyok, akit a nagy térkép újrarajzoláskor magadhoz vettél. De hiába próbálkoztam máshogy, hozzád lehetetlenség felérni, ha hagyom, te örökké csak a védelemre szoruló öcsi-jelöltet látod bennem. Te annyira más vagy, mint itt Európában bárki, vagy mint azok a furcsa szerzetek ott Keleten. Én voltam az üdvöskéd, a te új lehetőséged, de bárhová mentünk, én éreztem, hogy csak a te árnyékodban élhetek, elvégre azt teszem, amit te mondasz. Tudom, hogy most úgy érzed, elárultalak, de te sem voltál épp egy egyszerű eset, nem igaz? Engem szerettél, mert tudom, hogy így volt, vagyis így van, különben nem viselkednél így, de közben kihasználtad a népem, meggazdagodtál rajtam, úgy tekintettél rám, mint egy darab jól jövedelmező földre. Nem hagyhattam, érted? Nem hagyhattam!  
Te büszke vagy, és én is az lettem, muszáj volt ez megtennem. Próbáltam szép szóval, nem hagytad. Egek, ha maradok jó kisfiú, magadtól sosem jutott volna eszedbe! Hé, Iggy, nem így van? Sosem engedtél volna el! Aztán elkezdtem gondolkodni, szövetségeseket gyűjteni, mert ezt tanítottad, nem? Tudtam, hogy sokkal erősebb vagy nálam, talán még most is sokkal erősebb vagy, de megoldottam a dolgot. Megkértem Matthew-t, küldtem követeket Francishoz, még az a fura Porosz fickó is a segítségemre volt. Ahogy tanítottál rá. Kialakítottam a patt helyzetet, muszáj volt engedned.  
És most itt vagyunk, béke van, és tudom, hogy utálsz, de hé, én nem felejtettem el, hogy mit tettél értem. Hogy mindig szétkergetted azt, aki gyarmatosítani akart, hogy engedted Mattnek is, hogy nálad lakjon, és így nem kellett azt a rengeteg időt külön töltenünk. – Köhécselt kicsit, ahogy a mondandója végéhez ért, megköszörülte a torkát.  
Csend ereszkedett rájuk, Arthur még mindig háttal állt neki. Aztán nagyon lassan megfordult, és elindult felé. Nem nézett fel a szemeibe, a mellkasát bámulta. És végül megszólalt.  
- Már megint úgy nézel ki, mint akit a kutya szájából rángattak ki – dohogta, ahogy egymás után fogta össze az egyenruha szakadásait, mire azok mintegy varázsütésre, eltűntek. – Miért nem tudsz egy kicsit vigyázni magadra?  
- A rózsák voltak! – morogta, aztán hökkenten meredt a férfira. – Jé, nem üvöltötted le a fejem!  
- Lehet, hogy több ponton igazad van – jelentette ki. – De jól jegyezd meg – bökött a mellkasára –, hogy ezt még nagyon, ismétlem, nagyon megbánod! – Végre felnézett, szemeiben sem fenyegetés, sem düh. Sokkal inkább kihívás, és még valami. _Büszkeség?_  
- Hú, most aztán nagyon megijedtem! – vigyorodott el Alfred. – Ja, bocs, mégsem, mert én egy hős vagyok! – rikkantotta, és hirtelen mozdulattal megölelte a férfit. Az csak állt, aztán viszonozta a gesztust, de vállai megrázkódtak. – Hé, most meg bőgsz? Jézus, ne már!  
- Fogd be! – mordult fel.

- United States of America. Mi tagadás, tényleg nem hangzik olyan rosszul – sóhajtott fel, ahogy belekortyolt a francia borba.  
- Hú, hallottad, Francis? Kimondta! – pattogott az amerikai ültében, nevetve, közben a fél helyiséget megöntözte az italával.  
- Lesz mivel zsarolni – vigyorodott el a férfi, aztán próbálta megfékezni a fiú örömét, az ugyanis egyre több kárt tett a kastélyban.  
- Hallod, Alfred, nyugodj már meg, vendégségben vagy – szólt rá Arthur szigorúan. – Francist így is a háborodás kerülgeti, viselkedj rendesen! – figyelmeztette, és örömmel figyelte, ahogy a fiú megakad a mozdulatban, és nyugodtan ül vissza a helyére.  
Na igen. Azért tud még rá hatni.

_Katie Cat; 2012. augusztus 20-22._


End file.
